puccafandomcom-20200213-history
A Leg Up
Garu fractures his leg and ends up in the hospital where he must dodge the assaults of both Nurse Pucca and Doctor Tobe. A Leg Up is the first segment of the seventeenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired February 26, 2007. Summary The episode begins with Garu training in Chang’s dojo, running up the walls to ring the giant bell on the ceiling. Pucca arrives and startles him causing him to back into a hole in the floor and fracture his leg (followed by having the bell fall on top of him). The ninja awakens in the hospital, his leg in a cast, and is informed by the doctor that he has a visitor, Pucca. The ninja tries to escape, but because of his leg, he’s stuck in bed while his doctor puts Pucca in charge as his nurse. The girl force feeds him medicine and prepares to give him a sponge bath, but he manages to sneak away and escape his room using a crutch. Outside, an ambulance arrives containing Tobe and his ninjas, dressed as a doctor (and a pair of nurses) to sneak into the hospital and ambush his wounded nemesis. Garu continues to wander the hallways, trying to stay out of the way of several people, and is offered a lollipop by a little girl who then cruelly kicks him in the injured leg. Just as Tobe prepares to pounce, he’s dragged away by a nurse believing him to be a real doctor and needing him and his nurses to lance a grotesque boil on Chang’s back. To avoid being spotted by Pucca, Garu rushes into a separate room and is greeted by Linguini looking for a patient for his acupuncture. Garu is forced to choose between the needles or Pucca. Tobe continues his search for Garu and finds him as the boy (who chose the needles) reenters the hall. Tobe attacks, but Garu pins the ninjas to the wall with Linguini’s’ needles until they and Tobe are again carried off by the nurse. This time, he must perform a surgery on Santa and ends up extracting several Christmas objects from his stomach (including a snow globe, which he has no idea how it got in there). Out in the hallway, Garu evades Pucca by hiding under the chart of a woman in labor and, followed by Tobe, they head right into the maternity ward as the child is born. All four stumble out in horror at what they’ve seen, then begin their battle, crashing the through the walls of an X-Ray machine, a nursery (while lowering their volumes), and into an elevator where they must respectfully pause their fighting as an elder women in a wheelchair joins them. When the door opens, Garu takes off down the hall in a wheelchair and Tobe (stealing the one from the old woman) follows after him. They take off in a high-speed wheelchair game of chicken, but Pucca intercepts them and they crash. Later, the two boys wake up in full body casts and with no escape, are about to be given sponge baths by Pucca (for Garu) and the masculine nurse from earlier (for Tobe). Trivia Gallery bandicam 2020-02-06 10-20-52-122.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-20-54-662.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-00-916.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-02-231.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-04-478.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-06-182.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-17-072.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-19-191.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-21-400.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-22-972.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-25-421.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-36-388.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-39-890.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-44-360.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-47-530.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-49-179.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-51-666.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-55-102.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-21-58-539.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-22-06-205.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-22-08-604.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-22-24-492.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-22-33-963.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-22-38-258.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-22-43-339.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-22-49-496.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-22-45-041.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-22-54-433.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-23-02-555.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-23-08-835.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-23-14-754.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-23-24-107.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-23-30-178.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-23-41-066.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-23-44-810.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-23-49-511.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-24-01-308.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-24-03-090.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-24-10-794.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-24-16-933.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-24-25-438.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-24-30-068.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-24-41-407.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-24-44-301.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-24-48-741.jpg bandicam 2020-02-06 10-24-53-527.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes